Disney Channel/Other
The Disney Channel 1983–1997 untitled1983.png|Yellow version without the text Colored The Disney Channel Logo.png|Colored Version 1983-1986 The_Disney_Channel_ID_1983.jpg|Network ID from 1983 1986–1997 Disney Channel Henry.jpg The Disney Channel.png|Circa late-1980s Disney Channel Rabbit.jpg TheDisneyChannel1993.png|Colored Logo from 1993 DC_EndTag_1986.png|End tag from 1995 until the 1997 rebrand. The Disney Channel lineup.jpeg|Lineup (part 2) The Disney Channel Americas Family Channel.jpeg|Lineup (part 1) The Disney Channel Celebrates.jpeg The Disney Channel up next Welcome to Pooh Corner.jpeg|The "coming next" bumper Disney Channel MLP Tales promo.jpeg|Promo for My Little Pony Tales 1986-1997 Network IDs The Disney Channel used several themed Network bumper IDs made by Colossal Pictures starting in 1986. Most of these were used until the transition to a regular cable channel. Disney Channel Doors.png|Doors Disney Channel Grocery Store.png|Grocery Store Disney Channel Jigsaw Puzzle.png|Jigsaw Puzzle Disney Channel Locket.png|Locket Disney Channel Mickeys Driving Scene 1.png|Mickey's Driving Scene (1) Disney Channel Mickeys Driving Scene 2.png|Mickey's Driving Scene (2) Disney Channel Mickeys Film Countdown.png|Mickey's Film Countdown Disney Channel Mickeys Waterskiing.png|Mickey's Waterskiing Disney Channel Printing Press.png|Printing Press Disney Channel Record Player.png|Record Player Disney Channel Shadow Puppets.png|Shadow Puppets Disney Channel Square Peg in Round Hole 1.png|Square Peg in Round Hole (1) Disney Channel Square Peg in Round Hole 2.png|Square Peg in Round Hole (2) Disney Channel Upside Down 1.png|Upside Down (1) Disney Channel Upside Down 2.png|Upside Down (2) Disney Channel Water Pitcher.png|Water Pitcher Disney Channel Workout.png|Workout Disney Channel 1996–2003 Mickeylg.jpg|Logo without the word "CHANNEL" mainly used on the air. 2014-07-10 12.44.45 pm.png|The on-screen bug used from April 1997-May 2002 Disney Channel 1997.svg|Alternate logo with "Channel" text Disney1997.png| Disney Channel ID 1997.png|''Out of the Box'' 1997 Disney Channel Tuttler Logo.png|''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (Tuttler) Disney Channel 1997 Logo.png| YAQMlJIqd1a3ivm.jpg| Disney Channel Logo Pooh.png|Variant featuring Pooh Disney Channel Bear in the Big Blue House.png|''Bear in the Big Blue House'' DisneyChannel Logo Goofy.png|Variant featuring Goofy Goofy (Another Version).png|Variant featuring Goofy (Second version) Disney Channel Donald Duck Id Logo.png|Variant featuring Donald Duck Disney Channel Mickey the Magician.PNG|Variant featuring Mickey the Magician Disney Channel logo with Mickey Dancing.PNG|Variant featuring Mickey Mouse dancing Disney Channel Woody and Buzz.png|''Toy Story'' DisneyChannelUSA1997.png| DisneyChannelLogo1998.png DisneyChannelLogo1997.png DisneyChannelUSALogo1997.png DisneyChannelUSALogo1998.png DisneyRolie1998.png DisneyReading1997.png DisneyChannelLogo1999.png| DisneyChannelBlackAndWhiteMickey.png|Variant featuring Black and white Mickey Disney Channel - Variant featuring a zoog.gif|Variant seeing a Zoog 1999-2003 IMG 20150119 211652.JPG|End tag used in many Express Yourself promos from 2001-2002 and in the 2001 9/11 bumper. January 7, 2002-November 11, 2002 2002–2011 Disney Channel 2007.svg|Version with gradients Disney Channel 2003.jpg| Disney Channel 2002 old.svg|The logo with a purple fill. Disney_Channel_2002_alt.svg|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007 Disney+Channel+logo.jpg|All blue logo. Disney Channel Shake It Up ads.jpg|Seen on ads for Shake It Up. DC_ExpressYourself_EndTag_2002.jpg|End tag used in the Express Yourself promos and other related promos from Oct. 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_US.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo not visible, used from June 2002-August 2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_Int.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo visible, used internationally (until 2011) and in the U.S. version (from Aug. 2006-May 2010) DC_OnScreenBug_Blue.png|In the U.S. version, from Oct. 2002-2007/2008, the logo would pop into view from the bottom right-hand corner, then the name of the current show playing would slide out from the logo for about 10 seconds, then the ticker slides back in and turns into a grey on-screen bug. It would turn blue again when the ticker expands once again to promote a new episode of a show or sweepstakes for the channel. It would also be blue when the bug reappears from the channel's promotion of its website. DC_Promo_OnScreenBug.png|On-screen but during its promos, used from June 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_Promo_Website.jpg|Advertisement of the channel's website used in the U.S. version, used from June 2002-late 2005, during programming. 2010–2014 See More:Disney Channel/Other/2010 Logo Disney Channel 2011.PNG|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers. DisneyChannel2010.png|The most common version used as the main logo DCHANNEL.PNG|Blue variation of the 2010 logo bandicam 2012-05-22 21-35-30-450.jpg|Logo on Earth Day, 2012 Disneychannelonscreenlogo2010.png|On-screen logo. Disney Channel 10th Logo.png|Gold and blue version. 2014-present Disney Channel 2012 Logo.png Disney channel Zazu.jpg Disney Channel Kaa.jpg 6355541.png|Green version dcLogo.png|Purple version DisneyChannellogo.png|Pink version emea_dc_logo_gbl_blue_2_2.png|Gray version 4879872.png|Red version Disney Channel 2014 Yellow variant.png|Yellow version 4575037_orig.png DC_OnScreenBug_2014.png|The on-screen bug since 2014. Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Channel